


Lalalalala...

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Don't like sweets? You'll still love this!, Happy Ending, I don't do tragedies so..., I hope it makes your day-even just a little, M/M, Read a merthur that made you wanna suicide? Don't worry this will cheer you up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Give You Cavities, Will Give You Diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: Just Lalalalala...





	Lalalalala...

**Author's Note:**

> Excitedly opened my laptop in anticipation to write a heavy-angst (eventual happy ending merthur), accidentally watched merlin vines, accidentally found the world's greatest song and welp-this was born instead so enjoy ! 
> 
> Inspired song: It goes around the world, artist: ATC
> 
> Sorry if the formatting distracts you, like every other writing site, dem bitches never get it right.

                                                         

* * *

 

                                                       It goes a little something like this:

                                                                                                              _Lalalalala my dear_

_Lalalalalala_

                                                               I walk through the corridors, following the trail of star-drops and moon-dust and golden,                                                               sparkling halos to wherever they’re leading me and catch you looking as beautiful as you always do

 

                                                                                      _Lalalalala_

                                                                                                               

You don’t see me

                                                                                                                                        _Lalalalala_

 

I catch you by surprise--can’t stay hidden forever

 

_Lalalalala_

 

And when you see me spin through the doorway and grab you by the waist before letting you go, you take surprise in stride and continue your heavenly everything...I simply gape in awe like all the other times                                                                                      

 

 _Just lalalala-_ because I don’t know what else to say _-lalalalala_

 

Diving towards the sky, twirling off a cliff,

 _ & _ Jumping into oblivion,

 

Each step you take lights a rhythm in my soul and heart

 

There’s a melody playing on my mind, I can see it you know-

 

Golden piano keys and fairy-powder sprinkling in waves wherever you go

 

Spinning from one end of the ballroom to the other, the way you prance in the air-a quick tap of your feet, clapping for a celebration that doesn’t exist

 

We laugh and I take quiet pleasure in the smile that lights your face

 

Let’s revel more in the basking rays of sun

 

The flowers seem to be blooming today-thanks to your presence, they’re even crying dewdrops-the petals!

 

So many stars in the morning--shining heavily on each side of your shoulder

 

I delight in all that makes you _you_

 

So when you grab my hand and we dance merrily in the magic that is you, all i can do is be speechless and hope my heart doesn’t fall out of my chest

 

You swing a foot in the air, I happily step on top of it as you do-follow the jump you’ve created

 

For a second I'm flying, flailing red robes in the wind that sashays with the both of us and my                                                                                                                         royal crown forgotten on the floor - too besotted in the blue-green glow of your golden eyes                                                                                                                       (funny how they can be so many different colors of the world-                                                                                                                                                                         then again, it’s you and that’s exactly what you are- no surprises there I suppose).

 

_ba-dump, ba-dump_

 

Back on the ground, I follow the swift movement of your hands, from the left, to the right-

a mirror image, two becoming one

 

Birds are chirping

 

Musicians play with flutes outside but the only song i hear is the sound of your voice when you mutter a spell and we have our own melody-like the one that continues hearthing in the soles of my mind

 

I don’t even realize when I start singing

 

There’s a glint in your eyes-emotion I can’t quite figure out

 

But your stupid dimpled-grin(that i love so much)is reaching them-so I know it’s alright, whatever it is

 

_Ba-dump,_

_Ba-dump_

 

Just like us--this moment, you and I

 

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

 

I need to hurry up and kiss you now

 

                              _Ba-dump_

Too bad I don’t realize the thought in my head

 

...Oh well…

 

We’re still together, even If we don’t know it

 

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump_

 

That’s enough(even better than a kiss)

 

                                                                           _Lalalalala_

 

It goes around the world

                                                                                                                                                     

                                                                                                                                      _Lalalalala_

 

And now the bells are ringing

 

_L_

_A_

_L_

_A_

_L_

_A_

_L_

_A_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I certainly needed this after all the depressing merthur I've read-is it so hard to make a happy ending ya'll ? We're already suicidal after the last episode-so WTF?! Also, this fandom needs more light-hearted merthur fics. I love me a good angst with a happy ending but damn-I don't mind laughing like when I watched the show either-thank you, or just something cute to make you feel giddy inside! (btw, any recommend fics? I could use some having just finished the show)
> 
> So what did ya think? Did I make you smile? Sure hope I did. Wrote this in the spur of the moment wishing I could be in their shoes...smh, one day maybe I'll find my prince charming...
> 
> Also, if you haven't figured it out, this was from arthur's p.o.v., I was thinking of doing one from Merlins but then felt overwhelmed by all the emotions and wasn't sure. But if ya'll like it enough, then why not?!
> 
> Comments/critiques/insults always appreciated!
> 
> ~much love beautiful darlings, porkz out!


End file.
